


warm hands, cold days

by Yukari



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, embarrassing winter fluff, i wrote this for amamatsu week day 1 but everything was against me so i'm posting this now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukari/pseuds/Yukari
Summary: Amami and Akamatsu find something unexpected about the snowman in their school backyard.





	warm hands, cold days

**Author's Note:**

> Look who finally wrote a ndrv3 fic!! It's short, but I just really wanted to contribute to the amamatsu week, even if just with this one short thing~

“I’m pretty sure…  that yesterday it didn’t look like this,” Amami said calmly, but a quick look at his face would be enough to spot some slight discomfort. Maybe not even related to the sight in front of him, but to the person next to him.

“Hey, Amami-kun… I’m sorry for what I’m about to do,” Akamatsu stated with a voice trembling in anger. She made a few steps forward, and then…

…she simply punched the snowman that proudly stood in their school backyard. She put so much force into it that the snow used to build it splattered in all directions, leaving only the bottom part intact. A carrot, earlier placed in a rather inappropriate place, now was lying a few meters away from them.

“Nice punch, Akamatsu-san,” he commented, watching her slowly calm down.

“I feel like Chabashira-san would be proud of me.”

“Do you feel better now?”

“A little. But the person responsible still has to pay the price,” she said, and it was obvious she was serious.

“I wonder who could it have been…” Amami laughed awkwardly, glancing at her hands. She wasn’t wearing any gloves and he felt cold just by looking at her.

“I feel like there is only one person who could’ve done something like this.”

They both knew they were thinking about the same person, and they didn’t even need to name them. It was too obvious.

“Try to go easy on him, Akamatsu-san.”

“Why should I?”

“I know you’re angry, but that’s exactly what he’s aiming for,” he tried to reason with her, and she gave in with a resigned sigh.

“Taking the carrot out would’ve been a better idea than destroying the whole snowman though…” She muttered, realizing her mistake. “We all made it together… I feel bad for destroying it like this. You also seemed to be having fun with making it…”

“I don’t think there’s any problem,” he said, apparently not bothered by it at all. He kneeled down next to the pile of snow and started gathering it in one place. “As long as we fix it, nobody’s going to notice, right, Akamatsu-san?”

“Well, that’s… true, I guess.” She replied to his smile with a small chuckle, then joined him on the ground. “I’ll help with fixing my mistakes, of course… Though now it feels like you’re my partner in crime, Amami-kun.”

“I don’t think we can really call this a crime… It would have to be something bigger,” Amami said, sounding completely serious. “There’s a lot to choose from, to be honest…”

“W-wait, I didn’t say we actually have to commit a crime! I just thought it has a nice ring to it… ‘Partners in crime’ sounds kind of cool, you know,” she laughed nervously as they began to form the base for their new snowman.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind being Akamatsu-san’s partner in crime, even without the crime.”

“Wow, so you’re a playboy after all?” She decided to tease him a bit, knowing that it wasn’t his intention at all. She knew him well enough to be aware of that.

“You know it’s not like that,” he replied instantly, this time frowning. “Nobody would even fall for a line like that, so… this must mean I’m just being embarrassing, I guess.”

“Oh, are you sure? I’m sure some people would,” she giggled. “I’m just provoking you, Amami-kun. Don’t worry, you can consider me your partner not-in-crime.”

They were almost done with that part of the snowman, but that’s when she came up with a silly idea that definitely wouldn’t help them finish it. Without Amami noticing, she started digging a hole through the snow. After about a minute she finally got through, and…

“Woah!”

…grabbed Amami’s hand without any warning.

“Somehow yours seem to be much warmer than mine, even though we’re both digging in the snow,” she stated, squeezing it and smiling when she felt him squeeze back. “Sorry. I ruined the snowman again.”

“I guess we should just leave it be for today,” he concluded softly. “I’m sure they’ll forgive us.”

“Hmm. It’s too cold anyway, right? Let’s just get some hot tea to warm up.”

They stood up from the ground but didn’t let go of each other’s hand. On this cold, winter day, holding a precious person’s hand seemed just right.

“Akamatsu-san, do you want to wear one of my gloves on your free hand?”

“Oh, another playboy move today, Amami-kun?”

“If you really want to believe that.”

“I’m just teasing! It’s good to have you here, Amami-kun.”

Amami smiled warmly. “Same goes for you, Akamatsu-san.”


End file.
